Kuroyuki "Kai" Kamiya
Kuroyuki "Kai" Kamiya is the 8 year old immortal love child of Thanatos and Anaplekte and older twin brother of Shirayuki "Yuki" Kamiya. He was born on December 21, 2005. He is also the official Prince of Death and Heir to the Throne. Appearance Kuroyuki has black hair in a nice chop. He has brown, sometimes black, eyes with pale skin. He usually wears a blue school-boy outfit that consists of a blue button up jacket (with yellow buttons) and blue shorts with a blue backpack. He wears brown shoes with it. His wings are different than most children of Thanatos- he has one white and one black (sometimes they're all black). However, he doesn't really use these unless he soul-morphs. Background Kuroyuki is the eldest immortal love child of Thanatos and Anaplekte. He was born a full minute before Shirayuki was. Afraid of what the two children together would do, their parents seperated them while keeping them in hiding because of the fear of Zeus. While Shirayuki stayed in Japan with their parents, Kuroyuki was given to their aunt, Ker, all the way on the other side of Japan. Ker trained Kuroyuki (with help from Thanatos and Anaplekte, who visited their son) with everything she knew. However, Kuroyuki soon went to the Underworld, as per Ker's request, to train more with the souls of the damned. He was also exposed to the good souls, making him question good and bad. By the time he was 5, Kuroyuki was adept in skills such as soul searching and ready to take his throne as Prince of the Dead. However, by the time he was 6, he realized there was another soul like him. Which meant, there was another soul with the same wave patterns as him. He recognized that he couldn't take the throne without his newfound sibling and set out to find him. Kuroyuki's method of search meant following the soul waves and causing death (by destruction) everywhere he walked. When he was 8, he encountered Zahir and Shirayuki, where they had a fight. Efficiently knocking Zahir out, him and Shirayuki got into a childish argument about which method of death was better ("DEATH BY DESTRUCTION IS ULTIMATE~!" "NU-HUH, QUICK AND PAINFUL DEATH IS ULTIMATE!") until Thanatos and Anaplekte appeared and explained the situation. The decision that he began to travel with Zahir and Shirayuki was made by Thanatos. Personality Kuroyuki is vastly intelligent and strong for his age. But he still has that child-like innocence and curiosity. Because of his environment that he was raised in, Kuroyuki also has a slightly insane side. He is polite and nice to people, as he was raised. Since finding out that he was Shirayuki's older brother, he took a more protective side for her. That doesn't stop the two from constantly arguing. He also disregards anyone who wants to take the throne from him (Zahir/Zira) and has a proud side when it comes to the throne. Kuroyuki can quickly turn dead serious when he wants to. He also has a business side, where he deals with things politically like he was taught and civilly. Afterwards, he goes crazy. Personality *Death Manipulation- He has control over most aspects of Death. *Death Sense- He can predict and tell when someone dies and when they will die. *Scythe Proficiency- He, like most children of Thanatos, is skilled with a scythe. He can use it to various degrees. *Shinigami- He can collect souls and send them to the underworld, like a Shinigami (Death God) from Japanese Myths. *Soul Morphing- Unlike his sister (and maybe like Zahir), Kuroyuki has a soul in his Scythe from Elysium. That soul has the ability to morph with his, making Kuroyuki an entire different being from who he usually is. The soul changes his physical appearance and capabilities. Weapons *Unforgiven- A black scythe that his aunt had made for him. Made from Stygian Steel. That soul that takes over Kuroyuki's body regularly uses it, but not Kuroyuki ("It's...too...big~!") Trivia *His favorite food is an Apple, like his sister. *His wings are white like his sisters. *His name means "Black Snow". Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Children of Anaplekte Category:Immortal Category:Original Character Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Males